


You Will Always Be

by disintegrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: A 16 year old boy from out of town enters the Karasuno Kingdom with an ambition to be a Knight. He will get there but in turn he finds something he never knew he was missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic! I've never written anything like this so please bear with me! Comments and Kudos are welcome! Enjoy!

He stopped in his tracks and looked up. A large wooden gate loomed before him. The walls were mainly of wood with metal hinges and latches; tall watchtowers aligned the walls of the kingdom. Tobio has been to some cities before but never has he stepped foot in another kingdom beside his former. He fixed his rucksack on his back as he saw the gatekeeper on the tower.

“State your name and intended business.” Asked the gatekeeper from the elevation.

“Kageyama Tobio. I have been invited by King Sawamura for the position of Knight.” He answered, hiding his nerves as he spoke.

The gatekeeper inspected him from head to toe then nodded and signalled near the gate what he assumed to be another gatekeeper behind the wall to open the gate. The gates slowly opened after hearing the clangs of gears and chains. As the gates opened, Tobio could see large wooden doors as tall as the gate inside. He slowly walked into the gate and stood in front of the doors as the gates closed behind him. 

Tobio didn’t realize one of the gatekeepers approached him as he was still admiring the architecture. A large ‘K’ was engraved on the doors symbolizing the name of the kingdom, Karasuno. It was his first time entering a new kingdom and he couldn’t deny the nerves he was currently feeling. But nothing could compare to the feeling of the King himself, Sawamura Daichi, inviting him to participate in The Annual Knights Duel at the castle. After a certain fortunate event, which was purely by luck, he had managed to stand where he was now. 

“Kageyama Tobio. As you enter the Karasuno kingdom, you swore to abide by the law which the kingdom has established and cooperate with the authorities whenever needed. Any law breaking, misdemeanor or criminal intents against the kingdom, you will be punished according to the law. Do you understand?” Announced the gatekeeper. 

“Yes!” All of this was new to Tobio. He was nervous but excited to experience anything behind those doors has to offer. He has always been the one to never say no to a challenge. After years of training, he can finally prove himself to be worthy for the title of Knight. The duel was in 2 days so he still has time to prepare. 

As the gatekeeper opened the doors, Tobio took a deep breath and took his first steps into the kingdom. He arrived at Karasuno at night was expecting the city to be quiet but there were residents everywhere. The town was decorated with banners and flags of black, white and orange as they were the colours of the kingdom. Lanterns hung above his head as he passed by stalls of various kinds. He wasn’t aware of any festivals held during this time. 

The journey from where Tobio stayed took longer than he anticipated as he thought he would arrive in the late afternoon. He had finished the food he packed and started getting hungry when passing by food stalls. He could look for a stall that sells meat bun to buy for dinner. After walking for a good while, he spotted one and his eyes sparkled as he witnessed diverse flavors of meat buns his eyes could take in. The man running the stall saw Tobio and smiled. He asked if he would like to buy some.

Tobio was startled out of his trance. He made up his mind on which meat buns he wanted but the words came out as stutters. The man chuckled seeing Tobio struggling. 

“It’s alright, boy. There’s no need to rush. The festival lasts for two days and we will be here throughout.” The man said with a smile, wrinkles appearing near his eyes. 

Tobio mumbled his apologies. “D- do you have curry buns?” He slightly stuttered.

“Yes, we do. Would you like to buy some?”

“Yes. F-five curry buns, please.” Tobio motioned the amount with his fingers.  
The man nodded and started packing the curry buns. Tobio started rummaging for his money in his rucksack. 

“Where are you from, boy?” The man suddenly asked. Tobio stiffened. It seems he knew he wasn’t from here.

“I-I’m from out of town, sir.” Tobio replied.

The man smiled again, not pushing any further. He just finished packing his customer’s curry buns and gave him the bag while telling him the total price. Tobio motioned the money to him.

“You look too young to be a traveller. What brings a young boy to Karasuno?” He said as he accepted Tobio’s money. In the exact amount, if he might add.

“I am to participate in the Annual Knights Duel, sir. “ Tobio answered while standing straight with his hands on his sides. Even after saying it, he still couldn’t believe he was to duel in the prestigious event. 

“My, my. The Knight's Duel. One must have the experience and skill to be able to participate and I am sure a young man like you is capable for the title.” The man said, the smile never leaving his face.

Tobio felt the heat rise to his face. He just met the man and was already complimented. In some way, he felt he didn’t deserve of such. He wasn’t the only one participating as contenders from other towns would be participating as well, maybe better than Tobio in so many ways. Despite that, he felt happy that the man had praised him even without knowing the level of his skills. 

“Th-thank you very much, sir. I plan to do the best I can give.” Tobio bowed to the man.

“I’m sure you will. Do stop by if you have the chance.” 

Tobio was about to walk away when the man spoke up again, wishing him the best in his endeavours. Tobio thanked the man and bowed before taking his leave. He took a meat bun out of the bag and started to eat. 

3 meat buns later and asking a few people for directions, he finally arrived at his destination. A small inn at the end of the rows of shophouses. The inn had a sign in black letters which said, Tanaka Ryokan and had a traditional look with sliding doors and wooden floors and walls. Tobio finished his fourth bun, kept the rest in his rucksack and went inside the inn.

As he slid the door, he could see an entrance hall with chairs arranged near the walls and what seemed to be passage to the ofuro judging by the glass doors. It looked quite nice but he was worried of how much it would cost. He didn’t want to spend much on the accommodation since he wouldn’t be staying long. However, he didn’t know where else to stay and it was quite late at night. 

“You need something?” A voice called out and Tobio was startled out of his contemplation. He looked to the side and saw a blonde woman standing behind the reception desk. 

“Are you lost, boy?” She asked again. Tobio cleared his throat and walked towards the receptionist. 

“I am planning to stay here for 2 days. I was wondering how much does it cost each day.” He told the receptionist. 

She raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms while inspecting him. 

“You look a little young to be staying on your own. How old are you?” She leaned against her desk.

“I turn 16 this year, madam.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. First of all, I’m 21 and not married. So drop the “madam”. Also, where ya from? It’s obvious you’re not from here.” Tobio was surprised at how informal she was. He sighed in relief. She may be young be she had a rough look which made Tobio a little scared. 

“I’m from out of town. I’m here to participate in the Knight’s Duel.” Her eyes widened. 

“Oh! The Knights Duel? It seems logical now. Is it ya first time here then?” She asked in a more relaxed tone and Tobio started feeling less stiff.

“Yes, it is. My name is Kageyama Tobio. This ryoukan is lovely, miss.” Tobio bowed after introducing himself which earned laughters from the woman.

“Come on, kid. Loosen up. I ain’t gonna eat ya. I’m Tanaka Saeko. My dad owns the place so you gotta thank him. So you planning to stay here before the big day?” She asked as she sat down on her desk. 

“Yes. I don’t know where else to stay.” Tobio bluntly admitted.

“Don’t worry, kid, I get ya. You just got here to I’ll let ya spare the details. Since you’re still a kid and ya probably won’t stay long I’ll let ya pay half the original price per day.” She puffed her chest. 

“Really? I-I don’t mind paying the full price if it’s too much trouble f-for you.” Tobio started stuttering as he was surprised by the offer. As much as he wanted to accept, he didn’t want to cause any trouble for the woman.

“It’s no big deal. You’re still a kid so I don’t expect you to be handing me bags of money. Besides, we’re a budget place so it’s not expensive in the first place. My dad has other branches in different kingdoms.” She gave him a thumbs up. 

“Thank you very much, Tanaka-san!” He bowed to her again. Tobio never thought his luck could work again ever since King Sawamura invited him to the Duel. He was grateful to the woman.

“Hey, Tanaka-san is my dad. Just call me Saeko-neesan!” 

“Hai! Saeko-neesan!” Tobio exclaimed and Saeko laughed loudly.

“You're funny kid. Also, my dad loves watching the Duel. Knowing you’re going to participate in it will make him ecstatic! He was a knight too before he retired.”

“Really, Saeko-neesan? That’s amazing!” Saeko could see the sparkles in his eyes as she told him.

“Isn’t it? Right now, my younger brother is a knight too and he’s been in the castle for 2 years now. My dad would love to give you some pointers!”

“That would be great! Thank you again,Saeko-neesan! I can’t wait to meet your dad!” Tobio bowed again. 

“Alright, no problem! Now, you must be tired after a long journey. Let’s get you a room!”

They’ve settled the payments and Saeko gave Tobio the key to his room. They went down the hallway and on the right were the stairs and an entryway, Tobio quickly glanced, seemed to be the dining room as they ascended the stairs. Saeko pointed to the second door on the right as Tobio’s room. She mentioned if he had any questions, she is available at the receptionist desk. Tobio nodded and bowed to thank her. 

As she resumed her post, Tobio walked down the hallway and entered his room. As he entered, the first thing he saw was on his left, a small desk and chair with a lamp. On the opposite side, there was a wardrobe with a mirror. Tobio believed that he could pass the duel and live in the castle so he didn’t pack much clothes. He wasn’t being overly confident about his skills but he had a hunch that he could make it as he had trained for years. If he somehow doesn’t make it, he has given some thought of the possibility, he would find work in town or worse case scenario he’d go back to where he was. He hoped it wouldn’t be the latter. 

Next to the wardrobe was a door to the bathroom. As he walked inside, he turned on the lights. The bathroom was of decent space and clean, which he was glad for. Tobio closed the door and started to get ready for bed. He took a long, deserved shower, changed into comfortable clothes and placed his rucksack in the wardrobe. He took his last meatbun beforehand. 

He finished eating as he sat on the bed next to the window. As he looked out, he could see the backyard, a huge, old tree and training dummies? Come to think of it, Saeko-neesan did mention that her father and brother are knights. He could ask her if he could use them to train. Tobio did plan to walk around town for a while. He can train after, he thought. Tomorrow’s plan was settled. 

Tobio took off his necklace and placed it on the bedside table next to him before getting under the covers. The necklace was of a single blue leaf. It was gift from his grandmother, which was a gift from her husband. She gave it to him on Tobio’s 14th birthday as she couldn’t afford anything else. Tobio refused in the beginning but she told him that if she were to pass, the necklace serves as a remembrance of her. Her husband had told her the of same thing. Tobio smiled at the memory. She missed her dearly. 

He slowly drifted off to sleep, tiredness finally taking in. As he was at the edge of slumber, he imagined his grandmother smiling at him while tucking him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Hope you enjoy! :D

Tobio wiped his forehead after he finished washing his clothes in a basin of soap and water. He stood up from his crouched position, stretched and hung his clothes on the clothing line. The weather was hot enough to dry his clothes but not too hot to make it difficult to explore the city. There was one day of leisure to spend and he had already planned his day ahead; wake early, wash clothes, have breakfast, explore the city then maybe train with Tanaka-san’s dummies. Just mentioning Tanaka-san made him anxious. Tobio was excited to meet Tanaka-san because he was a Knight, he served and protected the King and he stayed in the castle! He had so many questions he wanted to ask him. 

“Ah you’re done, kid?” Tobio turned around as he heard Saeko’s voice.

“Yes. Are you washing yours too,Saeko-neesan?”

“Yeah. After I’m done with mine let’s have breakfast together. Food’s already prepared in the dining room.” She motioned her thumb behind her.

“Yes, I’ll be on my way.” He bowed and proceeded to head towards the dining room when Saeko blocked the doorway.

“What do I call ya? Or are ya okay with me calling you ‘kid’?” She asked.

“You can just call me Tobio. Kageyama was my grandmother.” He answered politely.

She smiled. “Alright then, Tobio. Get yourself into the dining room. I’ll be right there with ya.” She moved from the doorway.

Tobio nodded and made his way. Heading to the dining room only needed to turn to he right. The morning had other tenants eating together and chatting about their plans for the day. Tobio went to the counter and was met with a middle-aged lady smiling at him.

“Ah, you must be Kageyama-kun! Saeko has mentioned about you! What a handsome young man you are!” She smiled brightly.

Tobio felt his cheeks heat up and looked away. “Th-thank you, madam.” He stuttered with a hand rubbing the back of his head. 

“Wait here while I get your breakfast.You must be hungry!”

A few seconds later Tobio’s stomach started growling. Tobio’s face turned red as he tried to cover his stomach.

“Please - Please excuse my tardiness!” he said as he bowed to the lady.

The lady chuckled. “It’s alright, my dear. Wait here while I prepare your breakfast. I’ll be back in a jiffy!” She said with a smile and went into the kitchen.

Tobio sighed in relief as he straightened up. He didn’t realize he was starving. Tobio turned around and faced the dining room. Most of the tenants consisted of married couples, middle-aged men and women. They seem to know each other as they spoke informally and laugh together. The feeling of being an outsider suddenly hit him. Tobio knows he doesn’t belong here but quickly shook the thoughts away. He was grateful that he was given the opportunity to be a Knight, invited by King Sawamura even! That was the only time Tobio believed in luck. He was also grateful that the people of Karasuno were very welcoming of him so far. He hoped he wouldn’t have to go back-

“Here you go, Kageyama-kun!” The lady placed a tray of food on the counter as he turned around to the source of the voice. Tobio’s eyes filled with stars seeing the variety of food prepared in front of him, not realizing the trail of drool coming out of his mouth. Now he’s starving.

“Thank you very much!” Tobio bowed to the lady.

“Now you make sure to eat lots! So you have enough energy to go through the day!” She beamed at Tobio.

Tobio blushed. He bowed and thanked the lady again. He sat at one of the vacant seats, placed his hands together saying prayers and started digging in. The food was delicious! Tobio enthusiastically ate his breakfast spoonful after spoonful. After half of it was gone, he realized he should have waited for Saeko-neesan so they could eat together. He put his utensils down and waited. He didn’t have to wait long as Saeko-neesan’s voice can be heard from the hallway. 

“Baa-chan! My breakfast ready to go?” She asked the lady at the counter.

“Here you go, Saeko! Good job with the laundry!” She gave a bright smile that could light up the whole room.

“Thanks, Baa-chan!”

She turned and saw Tobio’s back facing her. She made his way to the table and sat in front of him.

“Hope you weren’t waiting too long. You seem to love the food.” She laughed seeing Tobio’s half-finished food.

“Sorry. I couldn’t control myself.” He lowered his head.

“It’s alright, Tobio! The sound your stomach made was clear to me! There’s nothing to apologize for.” She assured the boy. He may be innocent but he had a big heart. 

Tobio blushed. “Tha- thank you.” He said and resumed eating but in a calmer pace.

“So, tell me a little thing or two about yourself. Where are you from? “ She asked as she took a bite of toast.

“I’m from a small town just outside of Miyagi. I lived with my uncle and his wife after my grandmother died.” 

“It must took you forever to get to Karasuno. Is it your first time here?” 

Tobio took a sip of his water and said,” Yes. It took quite a while so I hope I can become a Knight to make the journey worthwhile.”

“Relax, kid. I’m positively sure you can. My dumbass of a brother could. It might be a breeze for you!” She laughed loudly.

She’s very lively, Tobio thought. They resumed eating in a comfortable silence. What should he ask her? He can’t just keep quiet! Thoughts raced in his head and his face started to crunch, focusing on what to ask Saeko-neesan. When she started to laugh was when Tobio snapped out of his train of thoughts.

“What are ya thinking so hard for, Tobio? Are ya thinking about tomorrow?” She asked as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

“N-not particularly. I was wondering if the lady at the front is your grandmother?” A real question finally came out of his mouth.

“Oh yeah. We’re a family-ran business. Other branches in other kingdoms are managed by my uncles and other relatives. My grandfather passed down the place to my dad after he died and my mom used to work with baa-chan before she, well, you get the picture.” She said as she took a bite of onigiri.

“I-I’m sorry if asking th-that made you feel that way. It was never my intention-”

“It’s fine, Tobio. We manage well. The ones that have left will always be remembered, but we can’t let that keep us from moving on. Everyone goes through that at some points in their lives. It’s a matter of how you handle yourself when it happens to you.” She gave him a sincere smile.

Tobio nodded. When his grandmother died, it took him quite some time to accept that he won’t see his grandmother in the garden tending the crops, cooking delicious meals in the kitchen, telling Tobio about a recent book she read, giving forehead kisses and tucking him into bed every night. It was difficult.

They ate in a short welcoming silence as Tobio finished his breakfast. He placed his utensils down and thanked for the food. Should he wait for Saeko-neesan to finish her breakfast? She did ask to eat together. It might be rude for him to leave her alone. 

“You finished? Put your tray at the counter and baa-chan will take it from there.”

“Is it alright if I take my leave first?” Tobio asked politely.

“It’s alright. I’m sure you have plans today before the big day tomorrow. Go explore the city! I suggest going up the mountain trails. When you get to the top, the view is amazing!” 

“I will. Thank you for the suggestion. I shall take my leave.” Tobio picked up his tray as he was about to leave when Saeko stopped him.

“You know, Tobio, you don’t have to talk so formal so long. I’m pretty sure you get tired of the formalities. It’s good that you feel comfortable around here. Loosen up a bit!” He slapped his shoulder.

“Yes, I’ll… try.” He thanked her again and took the tray to the counter. He thanked the lady for the food, what should he call her? Tanaka baa-san? He should ask her later. He made his way out the dining room and out of the ryoukan. The day was beautiful; the sky bright of blue and leaves on trees moving with the early breeze. Tobio didn’t hesitate to start exploring. He passed by stall tents that were empty, they must be the tenants in the festival. He wonders if the man that sells curry buns would still be around tomorrow. His curry buns were nice. 

Tobio came to the town district where shops lined the streets. Some already opened, some was just opening up and others were still closed. There were families also taking walks, looking at shops but not entering. Maybe they were just enjoying the breeze. A thud sound made Tobio turn his head and saw an elderly lady crouching down, picking up the contents of her basket that must have accidentally fell. Tobio looked around to see if anyone noticed. Should he help her? Or should he call for patrolling Knights? There seemed to be none of them nearby. He took a deep breath. When he was about to approach the lady, a Knight on patrol came to assist her.

The Knight wore armour of white, black and orange. The middle was of black with the Kingdom crescent adorning the chest area. A single white stripe across the chest but not through the crescent and orange and black stripes down the arms until the wrist. The Knight asked the lady if she needed help which she answered a yes and proceeded to collect her things from the ground. He placed them in her basket and bowed to the lady. The lady can be seen also bowing to the night to thank him. Tobio was in awe seeing a Knight in person. Will he wear the armor when he manages to pass the Knight Duel? He grew anxious just thinking about it.  
As the Knight took his leave and the lady resumed walking, Tobio continued his exploration. The ground started to elevate as he started his journey on the mountain trails. His breaths getting shorter and shorter as his steps increased. He stopped in his tracks to wipe his forehead from sweat. He turned around as he was catching his breath. The view was astounding. He could see a full view of the sky with thin clouds and a good portion of the city surrounded with green colours. He wasn’t even sure if the ryoukan could be seen from here! Everything looks so small. 

Tobio searched around for his next destination and saw a bridge not too far from where he was. He crossed the small bridge with a steady stream under it. As he leaned over the rails, he could clearly see his reflections, with leaves behind him as there was a huge tree looming above him. He breathed in the air and exhaled, enjoying the little moment. It’s been a while since he could enjoy being in peace. He sighed in content.

“Nii-san, are you lost?”

He snapped out of his trance and looked for the source of the voice. He couldn’t see anyone but he could have sworn the voice was-

“I’m down here, nii-san.” The little voice said and Tobio looked down. The voice came from a small girl with orange hair in pigtails. Tobio jumped at the sudden small space between them and took a step back. She was so small! What was a small girl doing out here alone?

“I am not lost. I was just passing by.” Tobio answered. The little girl tilted her head in confusion.

“Nii-san, you’re taller than my nii-san!” She pointed to Tobio. Was she complimenting him? How should he respond to that? “Th-thank you, little girl.” He slightly bowed to her.

“My name is Natsu! What’s your name?” She cheerfully asked him. “My name is Tobio. It is a pleasure to be your acquaintance. “ He said in a formal tone. Natsu tilted her head and started to giggle while covering her mouth with her hands. What was so funny, Tobio thought. Did he said something wrong? He was sure he introduced himself politely.

“You talk funny, Tobio nii-san!” Before he could ask her, another voiced could be heard screaming from far. Both of them turned and saw another person with orange hair. This time it was a boy.

“UOOOOOOOHHHH” The boy screamed as he ran towards them. “Sho nii!”, the little girl exclaimed. The little girl knew the screaming boy? The boy quickly shielded the little girl behind him. “Wh-who are you?! What are you doing to my sister?! You wanna fight?!” The screaming boy held up his fists in defence. How is one small body capable of screaming that loud, Tobio thought to himself. 

“I just introduced myself to her.” Tobio said while the boy was still in defence mode. “Sho-nii, it’s okay! Tobio nii-san is my friend!” Natsu tugged on the boy’s shirt. Friend? He became friends with a child? That was quick. The boy looked at Natsu in confusion then back to Tobio which caused him to flinch. He hesitantly lowered his fists to his sides. The boy, Tobio can’t keep calling him that but Natsu did call him Sho, he needs to ask his name, crouched down next to Natsu as he held her hands in his.

“Natsu, you can’t just come up to people and be their friend. There might be creeps lurking around! You never know-” Did Sho just call him a creep? “I am not a creep!” Tobio exclaimed which startled Sho. “I- I didn’t mean you were! I just want to tell her that it’s dangerous to talk to strangers. Luckily you’re not a creep so that I won’t have to fight you.” He laughed. 

Tobio didn’t understand why was he laughing. He sighed in relief. “Anyways, children shouldn’t wander around alone without the supervision of an adult. The two of you should make your way home.” He said to Sho’s shock. “I am 16 years old! My sister is the child! I know I’m short but that was a low blow!” He argued back. Sho was his age? Tobio really needed to stop judging a book by its cover.

“M-my apologies. I have never encountered such a situation.” He admitted normally as he was used to being the youngest back home. “What is your name?” He awkwardly asked Sho. “My name is Hinata Shouyou! This is my little sister, Natsu!” He introduced himself while pointing to himself and Natsu. “And your name is Tobio?” 

“My name is Kageyama Tobio. You can just call me Tobio. It’s a pleasure to be of acquaintance!” Tobio bowed to Shoyou to which he started laughing. “There’s no need for formalities, Tobio-kun. We are the same age.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. They really are siblings, Tobio thought. 

“Sho-nii, did you buy it?” Natsu suddenly asked. Shouyou grinned and nodded. He shoved his hand into his pocket and took out two packets of ice cream. Natsu’s eyes widened and cheered. Shouyou took the plastic off and offered the ice cream to Natsu. Seeing their interaction was adorable, Tobio couldn’t help but feel mushy inside. Natsu looked at Tobio staring at them and had an idea. Her ice cream had two sticks attached to it so she took one stick off and offered to Tobio. He was startled at the offering and looked at SHoyou to which he nodded to him. 

Tobio hesitantly took the ice cream. “Thank you, Natsu.” She smiled back at him. “Well, it’s time for us to go. Mom would be looking for us if we stay here too long.” Shouyou said and took his sisters hand in his. “Say goodbye to Tobio, Natsu.” He said as the little girl started to look down. “You will still be my friend, right?”, she asked the taller boy, taller than his brother that is. “Tobio was taken back by her question. His heart skipped a beat. Of course he will! Even though they just met, he would love to still be her friend. “I definitely will. It was a pleasure to meet you, Natsu.” He had a small smile on his face.

Natsu’s face lighten up . “Okay! See you again, Tobio-nii!” She waved at him. “See ya, Tobio!” Shouyou said as he also waved. Tobio nodded as they part ways. His first friend here was a child. Not that it mattered to him. He tasted the ice cream that was offered to him as he walked down the mountain trails. It tasted sweet and fruity. 

“I’m back.” Tobio announced as he entered the ryoukan.Saeko-neesan wasn’t at her usual post. Maybe she had an errand to run. Tobio went down the hallway heading towards the backyard. He was eager to practice on Tanaka-san’s dummies all day. As he opened the back door, he saw Saeko-neesan talking with an older man. The training dummies were on their right, not too far from them. Tobio didn’t want to disturb their conversation so he slowly walked sideways towards the dummies. Quietly, his feet slide through the grass while glancing up once in a while. 

“There you are, Tobio!” Tobio jumped as Saeko noticed him. He turned around and saw both of them smiling at him. Saeko laughed, “Can’t wait to train, eh? Ya got back just in time. This old geezer is my pops.” She pointed next to her with her thumb. The older man laughed loudly. They were both lively. Wait, Saeko-neesan’s dad? 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tanaka-san!” Tobio bowed to him. He finally got to meet Tanaka-san! A knight! “Saeko spoke about ya going to participate in the Knight’s Duel. At such a young age! Back in my day, whoever wanted to participate waited until they had no other job to do. It’s good that at a young age ya already planned what ya want to do.” He patted Tobio on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Tanaka-san!” His cheeks felt warm. “Saeko also mentioned that ya want to practice on those dummies over there.” He said as he pointed to the practice dummies in the shade and to his amusement Tobio nodded aggressively. He laughed at the boy’s eagerness. “I like yer spirit, kid. Now, go pick up those paddles next to the tree and I’ll teach you some things I know.” Tobio nodded and quickly grabbed the paddles. As he picked them up, it took quite an effort to carry them. They were small, made of wood and looked old and worn out but still felt sturdy. 

“Now, I’m assuming you know a thing or two about swords since you’re going to be participating in the Duel. Ya don’t just go head on blindly without knowing the fundamentals of it all.” Tobio listened earnestly and nodded to every word Tanaka-san said. As Saeko observed the interaction between the two, she can’t help but smile. She remembered her airheaded little brother doing the same thing a few years ago. She took one last look at them, Tobio swinging the paddle at the dummies while trying to balance himself, she chuckled and went into the ryoukan to get back to her post. 

They practiced from the afternoon until late evening. The sky turned from blue to orange with yellow streaks. Saeko called them both for dinner and they both stopped practicing. Tanaka-san smacked Tobio in the back to congratulate him on a good day’s practice when Tobio stumbled to the grass due to exhaustion. Tanaka-san laughed loudly at the boy, face full of grass. He helped Tobio up and they both went into the ryoukan.  
They had dinner together as they talked about their day. Tanaka-san talking about his days in serving in the castle and Saeko laughing about seeing a tenant fall down the stairs because he just woke up from an afternoon nap. That earned a light smack on the head by Tanaka-san. But it was all out of good nature as they shared the laughs. Tobio then helped Saeko clean the tables after dinner and stacked the plates for the lady at the counter. He had the chance to ask her name which was Yuko. He thanked Yuko-san for the dinner and retreated to his room not forgetting saying goodnight to the Tanakas. 

As Tobio laid in bed, his eyelids already heavy. His day turned out well according to plan. Not to mention he met Natsu and Shouyou while admiring the view from the mountain trails. He also met AND practiced with Tanaka-san! A real knight! A small smile formed on his face. He was happy he could do all those things before the Duel tomorrow. He hopes for the best he can offer. With a content sigh, Tobio fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write because I wanted to fit a lot of things but not making it seem too full? If that makes sense lol. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it too. :)


End file.
